Wood R Us
Wood R Us is a large supply store that is open 24/7. This store contains vital elements for gameplay such as sawmills, axes, conveyors, first vehicle, and blueprints. To purchase an item, players must drag the box (the item) onto the counter and chat with Thom, the cashier, by pressing the 'E' key. The shop has many anomalies. One of the secrets is a hidden truss leading to the roof. The player can access the roof by using the following method: # If you climb onto the middle of the blueprint sign, you will see a hole. # Jump and climb up the truss. # You will then be on top of the roof of Wood R Us and being able to see LumberLand. Another secret is the multiple posters located inside and on the rooftop of the store. There are as well some posters inside the store on the Bulletin board to the left of the entrance. There is also another hidden poster inside the store as well, it is not very widely known. When you enter the store, go straight and by the Wood Dropoff's conveyors, there is a little "cellar" that has mostly barrels in it. Hidden behind the barrels is a note to help players obtain the Rukiryaxe. Another secret in Wood R Us is that there are 3 pink spheres inside Wood R Us's roof that are used for the saving scripts. During Alpha Testing, the Alpha Axe of Testing was sold inside Wood R Us for $500, which was replaced by the Beta axe during Beta Testing, costing $1100, and then that got replaced by the Silver Axe , which costs $2050. As of late September/early October 2016, there was a new piece of paper on the bulletin board. There would always be one word on it, but the text supposedly changed over the course of weeks. In the end, players pieced together the words, and they found out that it would form the phrase, "THE END TIMES ARE NEAR". This is likely a hint from the creator about an upcoming update. For more info, read the End Times Update . The last supposed secret was the Alpha Axe of Testing. The player could glitch to see the Retirement Stand. The Alpha Axe was removed from the stand since early 2015. Now the Beta Axe of Bosses lies in the place of the alpha axe. There is a Wood Dropoff on the side of the store where the player can sell wood. This is currently the only place at which the player can sell their wood. The player can sell logs, planks, and the Land Sign when they buy their first plot of land here. Selling this sign could help beginners as the sign gives them around $500. A rumor has been spread that if you buy a Basic Hatchet here, it has a 1 in 100,000 chance of glitching into a Gold Axe, which isn't exactly beneficial to your gameplay as you get banned automatically when leaving the game with a Gold axe. No report has EVER been confirmed of this happening. This rumor is'' FALSE'' and is not to be tried until such time as a report is confirmed. WOODRUSside.png RobloxScreenShot07252016_113034246.png|Thom, the owner of Wood R us WoodRUsEndTimes.jpg Stock Axes Sawmills Conveyors Other Wire and Structure Gifts ** These gifts were removed on the 25th of December, 2015. *** These gifts were removed on the 25th of December, 2016. *No longer available Category:Stores Category:Main Biome Category:Wood R Us